My life is a living hell!
by JecintaGreen
Summary: Based on the saying, Tired of trying, sick of crying, yeah i'm smiling but inside i'm dieing. Bella is abused by her father. She keeps it hidden from all her friends but will Edward find out the truth in time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Oww! Fuck! Shit! I was thinking as I tried to hold back tears from Charlie, my father, as he punched, kicked and hit me.

It started when my mum left to marry Phil, a rich baseball player, 4 years ago. I am now 16. It got worse when I turned 15, for my birthday present Charlie decided to give me a 'very special present' as he called it.

_Flashback_

"_hurry up and clean up!" Charlie called "I have a very special present for you in your bedroom!" he started heading upstairs, to my bedroom, after dinner. I'm pretty sure I know what is coming and I'm hoping the dishes would never end. But a short while later they unfortunately did. I dawdled upstairs praying that I was wrong about my present. I opened my door and saw Charlie sitting on my bed. FUCK! "What took you so long?!" he yelled_

"_I-I was doing the dish-dishes" I stumbled_

"_whatever" he snapped. Then he came over to me, picked me up and threw me on the bed. He started undressing, then he took off my clothes, I tried to struggle, but it was no use, he was stronger then me._

_After he was done he got up, put his clothes on and walked out the door, leaving me on the bed naked, bleeding and hurt._

_End Flashback_

When Charlie hit me it was easy to block out but when he rapped me, it hurt and I always thought back to when I was little and he used to hug me and say that he would never let anything or anyone hurt me, I guess he forgot to include himself.

When Charlie finished hitting me, he pulled off his pants and mine. He trusted harder then he usually did but that's probably because he was drunk, he was always more violent then.

When he finished he yelled while exiting the room "My dinner better be ready on time tomorrow!" he hated it when his meals weren't served when he was ready.

* * *

**Heyy guys sorry bout it being so short but i promise the next 1 will b longer**

**luv Jecinta**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As I drifted off to sleep I started to dream about my best friend, Jacob. We had grown up together, our mothers were best friends and our father's are too. When my mother left and his passed away he transferred to my school so we could see each other everyday. I've never told him about Charlie but sometimes I just wanted to.

In my dream Jacob and I were walking along the beach at La Push, where he lived. We were talking about school when we saw 5 strange figures heading towards us. I couldn't quite make them out and when they got close enough to see, my alarm woke me up.

I sat up on my bed breathing heavily. After I calmed down I got up and made Charlie eggs on toast with some bacon. Charlie came down and ate it without a word, as usual, he finished and grabbed his coat and went to work. He was the chief of police in Forks and had long shifts.

After I finished the dishes I headed upstairs, had a shower and got ready for the day. I decided to wear skinny jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie.

I jumped into my rusty old red truck and drove to school.

When I got to school I hopped out and was greeted by Jacob instantly. "Hey Bells, what sup?" he asked with a smile, as usual. Jake is one of the most happiest and bubbliest people I know.

"Hey Jake, nothing you?"

"nothing, just another day in this hell hole" he sighed

I laughed "yeah, your right but in two years we'll be able to leave"

"yeah but then we have college and work" he and I both sighed

We continued to talk about various things like what we did last night, of course I didn't mention Charlie. When the bell rang I headed off to English and Jake went to maths.

The day was passing rather slowly, in English I talked to Angela. In trig I talked to Jessica. In government I talked to Eric and in Spanish I talked to Angela again.

Ang and I made our way to the cafeteria, we sat down with our friends. We talked about various things such as school and the weekend.

Its Thursday and everyone is thinking about going to the beach Saturday. I accepted the offer knowing Charlie would be out fishing.

After the bell rang Jake took me to Bio on his way to history.

"Hey" he broke the silence "can I go over to yours tonight?" he asked looking a little sad.

"sure" I accepted eagerly. If Jake came over Charlie wouldn't hurt me.

"great I'll follow you home" he seemed happier then he had been before as he walked away.

I entered the class and saw someone in my seat. He had golden brown, messy hair and bright green eyes you could melt in. I walked over to him and sat in the other seat at the table. "hello I'm Edward Cullen" he said

"hi, I'm Bella Swan" I thought desperately for something else to say just to hear his velvety voice again. "so your new here?" that was a stupid question, of course he was new! What the fuck was I thinking?!

"yes my family and I came from Alaska"

"cool" was all I could say before Mr. Baker started the class.

After class I got up and headed to gym thinking about Edward Cullen. He was so hot and nice, I was glad he'd be my lab partner. I didn't realise I was smiling until Jake pointed it out. "Bells what are you so happy about?" he asked with a mischief grin.

"nothing, just happy to be going to gym"

"yeah right, don't lie to me Bella, I know you too well" well that was true we had been friends since birth.

We headed into gym, I hated gym because I was so uncoordinated but I also loved it because it was the only class that I had with Jake.

Today we were doing Volley Ball. I was on a team with Jake, Jessica and Mike. Well they were my friends on that team, there was also Kyle, Stacie and the new chick, Alice, Edward's twin sister. She was short, pixie like with short black hair pointing everywhere, she also has the same bright green eyes Edward does. She didn't really seem to enjoy it either and she stayed up the back with me, so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan" I smiled, she returned the smile.

"I'm Alice Cullen"

"oh your Edward's sister" I said hoping to get answers about Edward. Out of her.

"yeah, were twins. I also have an older brother named Emmet, he's a year older"

"cool, so big family?" I asked

"not really, I liked to think five people is an average sized family"

"cool I with I had siblings" I sighed. I really wanted an older brother to protect me from Charlie.

"you're an only child? I wish I was sometimes" she sighed

"what, do the boys pick on you cause you the little sis?" I asked with a smile

"yeah" she sighed

We continued to talk through gym about family, friends and school. It was nice but I didn't find out much about Edward except that he was a good musician and was very smart.

After gym we had showers and walked to the parking lot together. She left and walked over to a silver Volvo, where a bigger, taller guy was, I assumed it was Emmet, Alice said he was well built but I didn't think he would have so much muscle. He looked like a body builder.

A few minutes later when I was hopping into my car, I saw Edward walk out and I was startled when Jake came up from behind me and asked if we were leaving and I said yes.

In the car I kept smiling to myself that Charlie wouldn't be hurting me for a few hours at least. I was also thinking that I should invite Jake to stay over on Friday night and then we can go to the beach together.

We got home and Jake parked his car on the footpath. I opened the front door and walked in with Jake a few seconds behind me.

"so you hungry?" I asked. Trying to brake the akward silence.

"umm not really" ok something was terribly wrong with Jake, he wasn't his usual happy, bubbly self and he wasn't hungry.

"ok, what's wrong" I demanded

"well" he paused for a second "it's my dad, I think he's really sick and may die"

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it and please review and give me idea's**

**luv Jecinta**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I hugged him. Billy can't die, after Jake's mother died in the car crash, the same car crash that left

Billy crippled, Jake was never the same he still misses his mum after 4 years, he's never survive without Billy as well. "why do you think he's dying Jake?" I asked nearly crying.

"he's been acting weird and is always going to the doctor's. I tried asking what was wrong but he keeps telling me it's nothing. But I know it's not, he goes to the Doc's every week sometimes twice a week, and I'm just worried about him" Jake looked like he was about to cry, I hugged him again.

"your dad will be fine Jake, I'm sure if it was serious he'd tell you" I comforted him while pulling him on the couch.

"thanks Bells, you always know what to say" he gave me a sad smile. I mimicked it back to him. I cuddled up to him for a bit until we heard the door open.

"Bella?" Charlie called "is Jake here?" he asked, he sounded like a real father, like he cared, like he loved me.

"umm yeah" I replied in a small voice "hope you don't mind"

"no, of course not, Jake can come over anytime" by then he was in the lounge room and was smiling at us.

"thanks Charlie" Jake smiled

"anytime, my home is your home" Charlie sounded so nice, I wish he was like this to me but he always said I was a waste of space and if I didn't do the house work, I'd be dead. "I'm going to call Billy" Charlie said with a smile, we smiled back. Then he disappeared around the corner and I turned on the couch so I was facing Jake again.

"you wanna walk and talk?" I asked

"sure"

We got up off the couch and headed out the door. I called to Charlie "we're going out, be back later"

"ok, you kids have fun" I loved it when Jake was around not only for his company but for the fact that my dad was nice and acted like… well… a dad.

Jake and I walked for a bit in silence but it was a comfortable silence.

"are you ok Bell?" Jake asked a little unsure

"umm yeah, why?" I was a little confused by his question

"cause you seem different lately, like your off in some other world" god Jake knew me to well, he was exactly right. I was off in my own world because I liked to pretend that Charlie loved me, my mum didn't leave and hell I liked to pretend that Charlie left and not mum.

"sorry Jake, I've just had a lot of ah well work to do lately" I shifted, hoping he'd believe me, I was a bad liar and he knew it.

"don't lie to me Bella" he said in a firm voice, I knew he cared… a lot. Maybe more then he should. Jake was the only guy I'd let touch me **(in a non-sexual way) **besides my dad but I didn't want Charlie touching me the way he did. It hurt.

I sighed knowing I had been defeated. I looked at my feet so he couldn't see my face as I attempted to lie again. "it's just school, all the work lately, it's just so stressful" I hoped he believed me!

"yeah I know what you mean, it's really a handful" YES! He believed me! That was the first time that I'd lied to Jake and he actually believed me! But of course the thing that I was thinking about was Charlie hurting me. I knew I couldn't tell Jake, or anyone, Charlie would kill me… literally.

We walked in silence for a bit, but it wasn't awkward.

"I guess I betta go home" Jake broke the silence as we got into view of my house, we had been walking for a while, we talked for a bit, mostly about Billy and school.

I sighed, never wanting him to leave and the pain coming back. "yeah, Billy will be getting worried"

"yeah, cya Bells" we hugged

"cya" I waved as he entered his car. I waited until he was out of sight , sighed then went inside to face the darkness.

* * *

**hey guys hope you like it**

**please review**

**luv Jecinta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"you and Jake were out for a bit" Charlie asked curiously as I opened that door.

"yeah, we talked about… stuff" I was becoming more nervous each second.

"what kind of stuff?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow

"stuff like school" I replied a little shaky. Charlie was only two feet away from me now, with an evil look in his eyes.

"hmm" he said thinking "anything else?" he pressed

"no nothing" I didn't want to say anything about Billy incase he thought I was lying and then hit me.

"alright then" he turned around "I expect dinner to be on the table in half an hour, or you'll pay the price" he walked into the lounge and started to watch the football.

I hurried to the kitchen. It was 7:10 so I needed dinner to be ready by 7:40, great, I thought with total sarcasm. I picked up some spaghetti and mince and decided to make spag boll. I placed it on the table as soon as Charlie walked in. He sat and ate in silence. When he was done he got up and went back to the lounge room. I had the left over's and did the dishes. When the football was over Charlie came into the kitchen and picked me up by my shirt and slammed me into the wall, I let out a scream and he smiled.

"oh did I hurt you, poor baby" Charlie laughed. He chucked me onto the floor and kicked me. When he thought I was hurt enough he took off his and my pants and raped me, while I was crying. When he was done he went upstairs and I ran to my room, crawled onto my bed and cried myself to sleep, like most nights.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm and went down stairs to make Charlie's breakfast.

I made him scrambled eggs on toast with some bacon on the side. "Bella, breakfast better be ready?" he called while coming down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and I put the food in front of him as he sat down "good" he said. When he was finished we went back up stairs to finish getting ready, while I did the dishes.

After Charlie left I went upstairs and had a shower and got ready.

When I got to school I was, once again, greeted by Jake "hey Bells, what's up?" he asked his usual happy, bubbly self again.

"nothing. Are you ok Jake? You know about last night and stuff, I jus…" he cut me off

"I'm fine, don't sweat it" we entered school.

School went quickly. I talked to Alice and Edward again and even met Emmet, he's a really nice and funny guy, despite the fact that he looked like he could brake a brick in half.

When I got home I did my homework and a bit of house cleaning. I didn't make Charlie dinner because it was Friday night and he didn't get home till late.

I was lying on my bed, listening to me Ipod, when I heard the front door slam shut. Charlies home! I quickly turned off my ipod and placed it on my bedside table. I pretended to be asleep and hoped that Charlie wouldn't come in here.

Unfortunately a few minutes later Charlie burst opened my door and stormed over to my bed "get the fuck up now! You lazy shit!" he yelled

I quickly got up and was immediately thrown to the other side of my room by Charlie. "you piece of fucking shit!" he picked me up and punched me "it's all your fucking fault your mother left!" he smashed me into the wall "she didn't love you and she left me with you!" he kicked my stomach "no one loves you, your going to grow up alone and ugly!" he repeated kicking and hitting me until all his anger was out, then he undressed us and raped me.

After an hour or so he got off me and left me alone on the floor cold and naked.

* * *

**Hey guys thankyou so much for your reviews**

**sorry it's a little short but i really don't know what else to write. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me**

**and please, please keep reviewing**

**luv Jecinta xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys that it's been a while, i've been really busy with school work and everything. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I got up the next morning and ran and had a shower. I scrubbed my body so hard that I got red marks all over me. Then I did the thing I dreaded most, after Charlie bashed me, I looked in the mirror to see if any of the bruises couldn't be covered, I hoped they all could because I was really looking forward to going to the beach today, it would get my mind off… things.

After a thorough inspection I came to the conclusion that all my bruises could be covered up and a little make up would make the bruises on my face disappear.

I hoped down stairs made Charlie his breakfast and went back upstairs to finish packing, if I was lucky Charlie would let me stay the night at Jake's.

When I heard Charlie go downstairs I decided to follow him. I met him at the kitchen table and waited till he had the newspaper in front of him and was munching cheerfully on his breakfast, good he's in a good mood. "hey dad?" I asked

He looked up and eyed me "what?" he half demanded, like he wouldn't like it.

"umm, I was wondering if I could please stay at Jake's tonight?" I smiled

"I don't care, I won't be coming home" he stated as he got up and left the room to go back upstairs.

Well that was easy, know all I had to do was tell Jake to come pick me up.

*****

The car ride to the beach was quite except the music in the background. Jake picked me up around 9ish and we went by his house to drop off my stuff and then we headed to the beach.

When we got there I saw everyone in my group and Jake's friends that he invited, but as I was scanning the group to find Angela I spotted two unknown people, one was a girl, she looked like she could be a supermodel with long, blonde, flowing hair and bright blue eyes. The other was a handsome guy, he also had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, they looked like they were twins. I whispered to Jake who was still by my side "hey, do you know the two blondes over there?"

"umm, I think there Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're Tanya's cousins. They just moved here from New York, Jess said something like that their parents wanted a get away from the big city life and they decided to move to Forks because their mother wanted to live near her sister, or something like that. But damn isn't that Rosalie chick hot!"

I rolled me eyes at him, he chuckled. Then we went our separate ways, I went to Tanya, to find out more information about the blondes and Jake went to Quil and Embry, his friends from La Push.

"hey tan" I greeted Tanya

"hey Bells"

"so is that Rosalie and Jasper, you cousins over there" I nodded my head in there direction

"yeah, but everyone calls them Rose and Jazz"

"ok, cool, so how long they staying"

"umm I think until they finish school"

"oh ok, so are they coming to our school?"

"yeah, they start Monday"

"awesome, so I take it you guys get along pretty well, I mean you did invite them here today and everything"

"yeah sorta, mum said it would be a good idea for them to come and make some friends so they would know a few more people on Monday"

"ok, is Rose like a supermodel or something?" I asked, hoping I get answers

Tanya laughed "no, she hates them, she thinks they're wasting their time with eating disorders and stuff"

"really? I would have never guessed" I said truthfully

"yeah, most people don't. anyways they're really nice you should talk to them, I reckon you guys would get along great"

"yeah I'll go over when the crowd around them dies down, I'm pretty sure they've got enough people to talk to right now" Tanya and I both laughed. Rose and Jazz were surrounded by people, nearly the whole group.

After a while the group around Rose and Jazz died down and I decided to make my way over to them. As I got closer I caught Rose's attention and she turned and smiled, Jasper soon followed. "hey, I'm Bella" I said in a friendly voice as I approached them.

"hey I'm Rose and this is Jasper" she pointed in his direction

"nice to meet you two, I hear your from New York"

"Yeah, one of the best places there is for shopping" Rose smiled

"you ever been there?" Jasper asked

I sighed "unfortunately no"

"oh, well we'll have to take you one day, right Rose?" Jasper nudged Rose as he spoke.

"yeah definitely" Rose replied

We talked for what seemed hours. We talked about New York and a bit of my life in Forks.

The rest of the time at the beach flew by. We had a BBQ and hung out for a bit, I spent most of my time with Rose, we were becoming really good friends. At about 2a.m. we all decided to head home and I went and found Jake.

"hey, ready to go?" I asked as he was saying goodbye to Embry and Quil

"yeah, I saw you were spending a lot of your night with Rose, she must be a good person" he sounded curious

"yeah, she is. I can tell we're going to be great friends" I smiled, he nodded.

We hoped into his car, it was silent for most of the drive except when we were reminiscing about tonight. He had a lot of fun and everyone seemed to like Quil and Embry, which he was happy about. Jake also spent some of his night with Jasper and said he was a really nice guy and they would probably get along fine.

When we got to Jake's he got the mattress off his bed and put it in the lounge room, next to the couch, where'd I'd be sleeping, like usual.

"so" he broke the silence, while we were lying down

"tonight was fun, we should do it again sometime"

"yeah" he agreed instantly.

It feel silent again so I decided to be the one who broke it "know any more about your dad?" I whispered, hoping Billy wouldn't hear us.

Jake sighed "no. I tried talking to him about it again but he just said that I was nothing and to forget about it"

"oh"

"yeah. Anyways, how's your dad going?" he said cheerfully. I hated when people talked about my dad, I always liked to think that he doesn't exist when I'm not around him.

"ahh fine, I guess"

"you guess?" Jake asked curious as he shifted from his mattress so he was leaning on his elbow looking at me "what? Hasn't he been home or something?"

"yeah, but I don't really talk to him"

"ok" he lied back down.

After that silence fell between us and I was soon asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming**

**luv Jecinta**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I was running in the woods, there was a wolf after me. I was panting looking desperately for somewhere to hide or someone that could help me. I was running as fast as a I could and I could hear the wolf getting closer and closer until…

I instantly woke up and sat up on the couch panting and sweating. I looked around and saw Jake peacefully snoring lightly. After I caught my breath I lied back down. _Far out that was intense__, _I thought. I had never had a dream so real before, it was terrifying but it was about my favourite animals in the world, hunting me, hurting me. What the fuck is wrong with me, I love wolves, I've always loved wolves.

I stopped stressing over it and let the unconsciousness take over me. This time I woke up and the sun was up and bright in the sky, Jake was still asleep. I looked at the clock on the DVD player it said 10:30. I sighed and flopped back down again, knowing I wouldn't be able to get asleep again. After about half an hour of staring at the fan on the ceiling, Jake spoke "good morning" he yarned while stretching.

I smiled "yeah, same to you"

"how long you been up for?"

"umm about half an hour"

"ok" he rubbed his eyes as he got up and stretched some more. "coffee?" he asked

"yes please" I smiled at him

He smiled back "coming right up" he walked into the kitchen.

"good morning kids, have a nice sleep" it was Billy's friendly voice who greeted us

"I did. What about you Bella?" Jake asked

"umm yeah I guess, after my nightmare"

"nightmare?" Jake and Billy asked at the same time

"yeah, it was really weird, there was a wolf after me and I was running, trying desperately to find somewhere to hide, and then I woke up just before the wolf got me"

"wow, intense" Jake said with a shocked look on his face

"yes, lets hope it doesn't happen in real life. I don't know what your father would do if you died"

_Have a party, _I thought "yeah, so what we doing today Jake?" I asked changing the subject.

"ummm, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Jake replied

"ok kids, how about you help me do some errands today?" Billy suggested. Jake and I looked at each other, nodded and agreed. "well now that that's settled, what do you two want to do? Get the grocery's or baby sit Seth, for Mrs. Clearwater?"

"Seth" Jake and I said at the same time. Then we laughed.

"fair enough, he's a good boy" Billy stated.

Jake and I said our goodbye's and headed over to Mrs. Clearwater's house.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Jake knocked on the door. Mrs. Clearwater answered "oh hey you two, Billy called and said you'd be over" she smiled

"yeah, thought he would" Jake replied

"ok, I'll be back in about 2 hours, Seth's watching T.V. if there's any trouble just give me a call on the mobile. **(cell-phone).**

"will do" Jake smiled, as we walked inside.

***

Jake and I spent nearly two hours at the Clearwater's house. We talked to Seth and helped him with his Science project. Leah, his sister, even came over and we got a chance to catch up. But all too soon the day ended and it was time for me to go back to the place Charlie called home.

Jake dropped me off a little after 5. "cya at school tomorrow Bells"

"yeah cya Jake" I waved and watched as he drove off down the street. I walked to the house and walked inside the door.

"Isabella, Is that you?!" Charlie called, through the lounge room.

"yeah" I sighed

"where the fuck have you been all day, you little ungrateful shit!" great, I made him mad, I thought.

"umm at Jake's, I told you yesterday"

"I didn't fucking expect you to be there all day, I missed out on lunch because of you! So dinner better be fucking good or you'll pay!" he screamed. I was surprised the neighbours didn't hear us sometimes.

"yeah, I'm making it right now" I said as I walked into the kitchen and got out some ingredients to make pasta bake.

After an hour dinner was on the table and Charlie came out to eat it. When he was done he said "mmm, that was alright, but you could have done better" he got up and headed to the lounge again, on his way he called out "don't go to sleep just yet" then he laughed evilly.

SHIT! I went up to my room and did some homework and talked on msn on my computer before I heard Charlie heading upstairs. I quickly said my goodbyes and shut down my computer and was about to hope into my bed when my bedroom door slammed open with a loud BANG!

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I hope to have chapter 7 up by the end of the day. If you have any ideas, please let me know and keep reviewing!!!**

**luv from Jecinta**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Charlie banged open the door and stormed towards me. I knew what he wanted when I saw the huge bulge in his pants.

"Come here" he demanded. I did exactly what he wanted knowing that I'd be tortured more if I didn't. "good" he smiled as his eyes grew darker, when I came closer. When I was a few inches away from him he pulled off his shirt, shoes and socks. "now pull down my pants and underwear" he ordered. I looked up at him, shocked at what he just ordered me to do. "well what are waiting for, you know if you stall it will just hurt more" his evil smile came back. So I quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, disgusted. He came closer to me and pulled off my shirt and jeans. Then he looked up and down my body and I felt like vomiting. "wow Bella, I never knew how delicious your body looks" I nearly cringed in disgust, but I knew if I did that he'd just hurt me more.

After a few seconds of just standing there he bent down and picked up his pants and pulled out a condom. He handed to me, I looked at him confused "put it on" he looked at me like I was stupid.

"y-you w-want me t-to put it o-on?" I stumbled out

"yes". I opened up the packaging and pulled it out and bent down so I was at level with his dick. I gulped as I slide it on. "ahh" Charlie sighed in relief, "feels so good", your really good with your hands Bella. Sickening! I thought.

I was now standing back up again. Charlie came closer again and pulled off my bra and just looked at my breasts. Suddenly he put his hands on them, kneading them. I looked away not bearing the thought of my father doing this to his own daughter. When he stopped he pulled off my undies and thrashed me onto the cold floor and plunged into me.

When he was finally done he got up and got his stuff and walked out. Fuck! I thought, that really hurt. That was the most he's ever hurt me!

***

I got up, had a shower and got ready for school. I looked in the mirror and saw bruises from where Charlie gripped me last night. I poked one and it hurt like hell.

When I arrived at school I was greeted, once again, by Jake. We talked for a bit but headed inside when the bell rang. The morning went pretty fast, I talked to friends and discovered that Rose was in my English and Spanish class and Jasper was in my trig class. We all got along.

At lunch I walked to the cafeteria with Rose and Ang. We sat down on our seats and started talking about our weekends and all the inside jokes we came up with on the beach. "so what did you and Jake do when you guys left?" Mike asked. He was always curious of us and thought we'd get together.

"wouldn't you like to know" Jake smirked

"woah, sounds like fun" Mike replied

"yeah it was, she really spun my mind" Jake replied

"I always thought she would" Mike replied

"shut it you two, I think I've heard enough about my made up weekend" I cut in

"ok, sorry Bella, we'll stop now" Jake answered. After that the bell rang and I headed to bio, thank god I didn't have to listen to that shit any more.

I walked into my bio class and saw Edward sitting in his seat. I walked up to the table and sat down. "hello" Edward spoke as soon as I was seated.

"hi" I sighed

"you still pissed at Jake and Mike about what they said?" he asked

I looked at him a little shocked at what he said "I was never pissed with them, just a little annoyed" I corrected him.

"oh" he looked at his book "I just assumed you were by the way you reacted. Your just really hard to read sometimes"

"oh ok" then Mr Baker started the class.

"today we are going to watch a documentary on a pig dissection" Mr. Baker announced

"great" I said sarcastically

Edward laughed and I blushed "don't like dissections?" he asked

"I do, I just don't like watching them on T.V." we continued to talk as the video went on and every time I looked at it,

Edward distracted me with another question.

"so, you have sport now" Edward stated after the bell went

"yeah" I sighed

"you don't like it?" he asked

"no. I always tell them not to let me play because I get hurt but they always make me play" I complained

"oh yeah that would suck"

"like you wouldn't believe" then we went our separate ways and I walked into the gym dressing room.

"hey" Alice chimed as I entered

"hey" I greeted her

"were doing volleyball"

"great" I said with sarcasm

We started the game and an hour later it finally ended. I stood in the back with Alice the whole time and talked, she admitted to me that she had her eye on Jasper and, she will make him hers, so she stated.

When I arrived home I noticed two other cars, beside my dad's cruiser, in the drive way. Good, dad has friends over, he won't bother me much tonight, I thought, but boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys, told you i'd have it up by the end of the day.**

**I hope you like it, please review and if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me**

**luv Jecinta :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to get up, i got a little stuck but i hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 8:

I walked inside and heard Charlie and his friends laughing and carrying on and I smelt alcohol in the air. "Bella?!" Charlie called

"yes" I answered

"don't worry about dinner tonight, I'm getting pizza"

"ok" I said as I headed up to my room.

I was listening to the radio and doing some homework when all of a sudden the door burst open, I spun around on my chair and saw Charlie standing there. "come down stairs now!" he demanded. I quickly got up and followed him downstairs. I had no clue what was going on and I was starting to get scared.

When we got downstairs the two men were in the dining room, as soon as they saw us one of the men got up off of his seat. "this is Tim" Charlie introduced us "and this one is Greg" Charlie pointed to the other man "Greg and I will be in the lounge room. Be nice to Tim and do what ever he wants, he's paying good money for you" with that Charlie and Greg disappeared around the corner and I was left in the dining room, standing a few inches away from Tim.

"so Bella, what should we do first?" Tim asked in a low voice. Then he striped me and himself and started thrusting into me. After half an hour or so he stopped, got up, put his clothes on and called Charlie "oi, I'm done with her! You were right, she really is easy. So you want your pay now or later?!"

"now" Charlie said appearing around the corner with Greg

"sure thing" Tim got some money out of his pocket and headed around the corner with Charlie, leaving me with Greg.

As soon as Charlie and Tim were gone, Greg stripped and plunged onto and inside me.

After an hour or so Greg was done. With a satisfied look on his face he got dressed and headed around the corner to the lounge room, leaving me to take care of myself.

I got up and put my clothes on, I was about to go upstairs when Charlie came around the corner and grabbed my arm. "good girl" he said letting go of my arm "Tim and Greg were very happy about you and I earned 500 bucks tonight, you should be proud" he smiled at me and went off to the lounge room. I was so not proud, that was disgusting, he sold me like a prostitute!

***

The rest of the week went pretty fast. No more of Charlie's 'friends' came over and he barely touched me.

Alice and Jasper are now an official couple and Rose and Emmet were caught making out behind the lockers on Wednesday afternoon, so I guess they're a couple now too. This weekend, I was heading over to Alice's for a girls night. Rose was invited to but only because Carlisle and Esme wouldn't approve of Rose staying with Emmet the whole time. So Alice and Emmet did a trade, Alice invited Rose over and Emmet invited Jasper over. I wouldn't hang around Alice and Rose much because they would be 'busy', so I'd spend all my time with Edward, which I won't mind because over the past week we have become good friends and I like spending time with him.

***

"Come on Bella let's go!" Alice called from the front door of my house. She followed me home on Friday so I could collect my stuff and go with her to her house.

"yeah, yeah, I'm getting there" I called back. I headed down stairs and saw that the little pixie had her evil glare, I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so funny when she was angry. "I don't see the point in me going, your gonna spend all your time with Jazz."

"argh, for the last time, we're going to spend time together, all of us, and plus Rose and I are going to give you a make over tonight"

"oh joy" I said with sarcasm

"come on" she pulled me by the arm and dragged me into the car.

Soon we were off in the car and heading to her house.

After about half an hour Alice turned off from the highway and headed up a windy road filled with trees and shrubbery, until she stopped in front of a big white building that looked like a mansion.

"is this your house?" I asked astounded

"yeah, don't you like it?" Alice asked confused

"no, I love it!" Alice giggled.

"come on, if you think this is good wait till you see the inside" she said hoping out of the car.

We entered the over sized house, when Alice opened the door I nearly fainted! The door opened up to a large entry way with a huge spiral staircase on the left and on the right there were doors. Then when I looked straight ahead I saw what looked like a kitchen, but it was huge, it even had an island in the middle of it! "holy shit!" was all I could say.

Alice giggled "glad you like it. Now, come on time to show you upstairs" she said as she pulled be up the huge spiralling staircase, which I was glad had railings otherwise I would have tripped. When we got up to the top there was a straight hallway, with lots of doors. "this is were all the bedrooms are" Alice pointed out which room was which and to my surprise they had 3 guest bedrooms plus the four that was for there family. There was one bathroom at the end of the hall, but that was alright because; Alice, Emmet, Edward and Carlisle and Esme's rooms all has on suits. All of the guest bedrooms were on the left side and Carlisles and Esme's room was at the end on the left. Were as Emmet's room was at the top of the hall on the right, then Edward's then Alice's. When we got to Alice's room she opened the door and all I saw was pink. There was pink everything, pink curtains, pink walls, pink ceilings even a pink lamp on a pink bedside table.

"oh my god! How do you not get sick of pink?"

"that's easy, it's my favourite colour"

"nahh really?" I said with sarcasm, she giggled.

"come on" she pulled me inside the pink room and plonked me on her four post wooden bed that had pink sheets. "so, I'm going to try and not spend so much time with Jazz this weekend because Rose and I have something special planned for you" Alice smiled

Oh great I thought with sarcasm "are you going to tell me this plan, or make me wait?" I asked, hoping she'd tell me but I knew she would probably leave it as a surprise.

"you should know me well enough by now Bella to know that I'm not going to tell you"

"thought so" I sighed. Alice laughed at that, then a car pulled up the drive way.

"Jazz and Rose are here" she shrieked. Alice skipped down stairs, dragging me with her, when she got to the door she opened it with a smile. "Rose, Jazz!" she yelled excitedly then kissed Jasper on the check and pulled the two of them inside. We all went up to her room "Rose dump your stuff somewhere and Jazz I'll take you to the boys" and with that they were gone.

"she's full of energy, isn't she?" Rose asked

"yeah, how does she not get tired seriously, in sport she's never like this"

Rose laughed "that's probably a good thing otherwise she'd knock everyone out trying to get the ball" we both laughed.

Alice entered the room again with Jasper, Emmet and Edward right behind her. "there they are boys, Jazz and I are going to the spa" Alice and Jasper left the room.

"come on Rose, I think we can find something to do" Emmet blinked at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes "I'm sure we can" Rose walked over to Emmet and took his hand, while Emmet lead her away.

"and then there was two" Edward said in the awkward silence.

"yeah, you want to do something?" I asked a little unsure

"yeah sure, did Alice show you around?"

"only upstairs"

"ok, well I'll show you downstairs then" he stepped out the door "follow me" he gestured with his hand to come through the door.

I smiled and followed him downstairs.

Edward showed me the kitchen, lounge room, music room and the bathrooms. Then he showed me the basement. It was a big room with a huge flat screen on one side and a long couch with cushions and beanbags on the other, there was surround sound and a stack of DVDs on either side of the T.V.

"wow" I said in amazement

Edward chuckled "this is only the T.V. room"

"there's more?" I asked astonished

Edward nodded "follow me" he lead me down a short hallway into another room. There was a huge stereo, with surround sound, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and two big shelves filled with Cds.

"oh my god, you were right, there was more"

"yeah, this is just some of it"

"what?"

"yeah, there's a spa, saurner and a pool"

"no way"

"way" Edward laughed. Across the hall from the dance room was the sauner and next to that was the bathroom. Edward took me to the door across from the bathroom and opened it, on the wall was little hooks, used to hang up towels, and across from the door was a little caged area filled with pool toys such as; noodles, blow up chairs and blow up animal things. We walked further in and I looked to my right and saw a huge spa, built for about 8 people to go in at once and I saw Alice and Jasper in there. "hey guys, having fun?" Edward asked

"yeah, are you giving Bella a tour?" Jasper asked

"yeah, just showing her around, seeing as someone else didn't" Edward looked at Alice

"I would have but Jasper and Rose arrived" she smiled sweetly at us, Edward just rolled his eyes.

"come on Bella, I'll show you the pool and outside"

"ok" I said while following Edward passed the spa and to another door, he opened it and walked inside, I followed. There was a huge pool. "holy shit" I stated

Edward chuckled "yeah, this is our pool" he gestured his hands out stretched to show the pool

"is it heated?"

"of course" Edward smiled

"oh my god! You have like the most perfect house ever!"

"thank you"

"no problem"

"come on, lets go outside"

"ok" I said as he walked towards another door!

He opened it to a huge green grassy area, with pavement path all through the yard. There were rose gardens on either side of the pavement as it lead into a forest area. "are you going to take me in there and kill me?" I asked a little scared.

Edward laughed "no, I would never want to hurt you" he said honestly, looking me in the eye, I looked away and felt the redness flood my checks.

"so what is in there?" I asked, changing the subject

"umm, just our backyard, it leads to a little open area with a pergola. My cousin, Jane, is getting married in there in July"

"cool" I replied nodding my head

"yeah" it went quite, until Edward broke the silence "so, you want to see what the others are doing?"

"sure" we left the yard and headed inside past the swimming pool and the spa. Alice and Jasper were just about to leave, so we went with them upstairs.

***

"so what you guys get up to?" Alice asked me when we were on her bed with Rose, while Edward, Japer and Emmet were watching T.V., in the basement.

"nothing, he just showed me around the place"

"uhuh sure" Alice replied

"that's all that happened"

"for now"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"don't worry. So who wants to paint there nails?" Alice changed the subject, I let her win this time but I was going to push the subject more when we were alone.

"me" Rose instantly said

"Yay" Alice clapped her hands together. She got up "what colours do you guys want?"

"what have you got?" Rose asked

"pink, blue, purple, red, any colour you want, rainbow"

"I'll come and look" Rose said while getting up

"Bella, what about you" Alice asked

"I don't really want mine done" I soon found out I shouldn't have said that. Alice and Rose both looked at me with shocked faces.

"what do you mean you don't really want yours done?" Rose asked, still with the shocked expression on her face

"yeah, I rekon the black with sparkles would look good on you. What do you think Rose?" Alice asked

"Yeah Bella should suit that"

"ok" Alice replied while grabbing it and heading towards me, I tried to protest but soon enough Alice was doing my nails.

"that colour really does suit her" Rose stated

"yeah, just wait till they're all done" Alice replied, she had only done one hand. "red really suits you Rose, good choice"

"thank you" Rose smiled at her "what colour are you choosing?"

"I don't know, I was thinking aqua or maybe violet"

"go with the aqua" Rose replied

"ok, what do you think Bella?"

"yeah the aqua" I half smiled

"you really don't like this stuff do you?" Rose asked

"it's not that I don't like it, I just have never done it before"

"are you serious?" Alice looked like she was about to faint

"yeah, I have had sleep over's but they were mainly with Jake and when I occasionally have one with Jess or Ang we don't really do this stuff, we just sit around watching movies and eating popcorn"

"well we are going to show you how to have a real sleep over" Alice smiled at Rose

"hell yes!" Rose agreed.

* * *

**Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me otherwise keep reviewing**

**Luv Jecinta**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up the next morning with a bad headache "mmm" I groaned, when the sun made a bright appearance through Alice's window. I put my hand on my head and pushed my hair back asking "what happened?"

"umm, we got drunk and partied" Rose replied, in a mumbled voice.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_come on Bella, just have one" Rose pushed, she was trying to get me to drink a vodka cruiser. Alice had earlier snuck down stairs, after her and Rose's little chat about showing me what a real sleepover was, and got some Vodka cruisers out of the bar fridge. _

"_but we could get in a lot of trouble" I protested_

"_oh my god Bella, I told you, my parents won't know they're gone and if they notice they'll think it was the guys" Alice argued _

"_then they'll get in trouble"_

"_no they won't. My parents don't care"_

"_are you sure?" _

"_yes I'm sure, now try it!" Alice yelled_

"_shhh, or they'll hear" Rose hushed her_

"_ok" I sighed and took a sip. After that I gulped the rest down without a problem "oh my god, can I have another?" _

_Rose laughed "see I told you you'd like it. I say we go down stairs and join the guys, for some real fun"_

"_hell yeah, sounds like a great idea, I'll get some more drinks" Alice eagerly agreed_

"_ok, let's go" I said, I wasn't to sure about hanging with the guys after the influence of alcohol, but it wouldn't be that bad._

_~ End Flashback ~_

"oh my god! Last night was awesome!" Alice took me out of my memories

"yeah!" Rose agreed

"oh my god Bella remember when you were dancing on the coffee table?"

"umm kinda"

_~ Flashback ~_

_We were down in the basement with the guys, it was about 2a.m. and we were all drunk. _

"_come on Bella, show us a dance" Rose pushed_

"_yeah, we both did one" Alice joined in_

_I sighed "fine, if you insist"_

"_Woo, go Bella" Alice chanted _

_I started just swinging my hips, then I loosened up and I was moving everywhere, then I stepped on the coffee table and did a body roll, that earned a few Woo's, and I was dancing like the girl's in the cages at the night clubs, everyone was cheering and wooing. _

_~ End Flashback ~_

"oh god, I was really out of control last night" I stated

"yeah, but that's what happens when your drunk" Rose laughed

"well Bella I'm happy that I got to share this experience with you, the first time you got drunk" Alice was awfully pleased.

"yeah, what a thrill" I replied "so when will this headache go away?" I asked rubbing my head

"here" Alice handed me pain killers "these will help"

"thanks" I swallowed them and waited for them to work

_~ Flashback ~_

"_meet me in the back with the Jack and the jukebox" I sang. We had made our way into the disco room, everyone was dancing and singing to Blah Blah Blah by Kesha. _

"_I love this song" Alice said_

"_I wanna dance with no pants on, hula" I continued singing, it was my favourite song so I knew every word._

_By the time the song was over, everyone was dancing , drinking, laughing and talking. "Heyyy Belllls" Edward slurred out to me_

"_hey Eddie!" I yelled back_

"_shhhhh, you'll wake up the 'rents" he put his finger against his lips._

_I put my hand over my mouth, then pulled it away to talk "oh woopsyyy" I smiled at him, then started laughing. _

_He smiled back "that's ok Bellsie" we continued to dance, talk and drink. Until we decided to head out to the pool._

_~ End Flashback~_

Rose pulled me out of my flashback "woah, last night was fucking wild!"

"hell yeah!" Alice replied

"I can only remember bits of it" Rose replied

"yeah same, what about you Bella?" Alice asked

"umm yeah bits and pieces, it's all just a blur. What the hell did we do in the pool?"

"oh that was fun, we swam, dived, Emmett and I pashed"

"You did more then that when you got out" Alice replied

"oh yeah, you guys caught us on the couch" Rose smiled

"yeah, you guys are going to clean that today"

"how about tomorrow, when I don't have such a bad headache" Rose suggested

"you won't be here"

"oh riiight, well we might have to change that" Rose smiled

"ok" Alice chirped "are you in Bella?"

"uhh sorry guys, I have to uh clean the house today" I half smiled, hoping they would believe the lie because the truth was that if I wasn't home today Charlie would whip my arse.

"come on Bella, it'll be fun, I promise" Alice used her puppy dog eyes and pout on me

"I'm sorry guys, I can't" I got up and headed to the shower, where I planned on remembering the night.

_~Flashback ~ _

"_let's go to the pool!" Alice yelled_

"_ok!" we all replied and headed next door._

_We had perversely left our togs in the change room, so we got changed and dived in. _

_Rose and Emmett were pashing in one corner of the pool and Alice and Jasper were chasing each other in the pool. While Edward and I were sitting on the edge of pool, it was an awkward silence. "so…" Edward said_

"_fun party" I answered awkwardly_

"_yeah, you really know how to dance"_

_I blushed "thanks" I smiled at him_

"_your really cute when u blush" Edward said putting his hand on my face. Then he leaned in and put his lips to mine, I instantly pulled away looking at him, shocked. "what's wrong? I only kissed you"_

_~ End Flashback ~_

OH MY GOD! Did he remember? What if he didn't? Oh god, what if he did?! I sure as hell didn't remember until now! I quickly turned off the shower and stood still thinking about what I should do. I decided to grab my towel, get dried, dressed and leave before he would see me.

* * *

**Hey guys, tell me how you like it :)**

**I love the reviews I've gotten, thanks for the support**

**Luv Jectina **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I hastily grabbed my things and headed to the door. "why are you leaving so soon?" Rose asked

"yeah and what's the rush?" Alice asked

"I just remembered I have a thing to do"

"what type of thing?" Alice questioned

"a thing for dad"

"what thing?"

"argh Alice, why do you want to know so badly?"

"because your leaving us and won't tell us why"

Just then I saw the boys coming down the stairs, probably wanting to know what all the fuss is about. "I just have to!" I yelled and then slammed the front door shut. Then I remembered that Alice drove me, so I got out my mobile and walked down the driveway. After two rings a friendly voice picked up.

"hello" Sue Clearwater answered

"hey, it's Bella, if it's not to much trouble I was wondering if you could come by and pick me up from the Cullen's house?"

"sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"thankyou so much Sue"

"anytime" I hung up the phone and waited. Sue Clearwater had been like a mother to me when my mum left. She raised me as one of her own with her daughter, Leah, son, Seth and husband, Harry. We all got along. Leah was only a year older then me and Seth was two years younger but he still treated me like one of his sisters, it sort of felt like old times. I have a brother, Josh, he's two years older then me but he left with mum, he was sick of all the rain in Forks and mum's new husband adored him. I miss the happy family we used to be. We used to go to the park, have picnics and camp together. But that's in the past and the present is that I'm sitting in a gutter waiting for Sue to pick me up.

The car screeched in front of me and I barely noticed it. "you coming Bella?" Sue's voice called

"umm yeah, coming" I smiled at her as I hoped in the car

"so why did you need to pick me up?" she asked in her soft caring voice

"ahh it was nothing" I was looking down at my hands

"it doesn't look like nothing"

"I don't really feel like talking about it"

"were they mean to you?" Sue asked with worry

I nearly laughed "no, the complete opposite"

"then what's the problem?"

"its just.."

"just what?" I knew Sue would listen and help me through it but I didn't know wether I wanted to tell her or not. I can trust her and I knew she wouldn't tell Charlie, she thought he was over protective of me and would never tell him if I had a boyfriend or if a guy kissed me.

"well umm Ed, Edward kissed me"

"oh, your first kiss" I blushed "oh come on there's no need to be embarrassed, it happens to everyone. Why did you leave? I thought you would want to stay and spend time with your new boyfriend"

I snorted "boyfriend, hardly"

"oh, so he kissed you and you don't know wether your together or not?"

"yeah and I don't know if he remembers or not"

"why would he not remember? I know you think that your forgettable Bella, but as if you wouldn't remember a kiss"

"we were drunk" I looked up to her for the first time during the car trip. Her expression was one she had never used on me before, it was her really shocked, really angry one. She used it on Leah when she snuck home after sneaking out, she was completely drunk and she vomited on Sue's favourite vase.

"you were what?" she said calmly but aggressively

"I was drunk" I responded in a low voice and leaned my head down to look at my hands again.

She sighed then said "Bella, you were always good, maybe to good and I thought this day might come. I'm sorry but I will have to tell your father"

I looked up suddenly "Sue please don…" she cut me off

"don't worry, I won't say anything about Edward, but he I have to tell him you got drunk"

"please Sue, I'll do anything, punish me anyway you want, just please don't tell Ch ahh dad"

"I'm sorry Bella but he's your father, I know he's chief of police but he's your dad, he won't be to hard on you"

"wanna bet" I said in a low tone

"what was that?"

"uhh nothing, don't worry. Please don't tell dad, why can't you punish me your like my mum anyway"

"Bella I know I'm your mother figure but I'm not your legal guardian, it's up to Charlie to punish you, not me. But I am truly sorry, if you like I can be there when you tell him"

"please Sue" if Sue was there then Charlie wouldn't go off at me as hard and maybe I might be able to stay at Sue's for a few night's

"yes, but your telling him"

"ok" I agreed.

When we got to my house I saw Charlie's cruiser and thought shit, I hopped out of the car and took a deep breath.

I walked to the front door and opened it and walked in with Sue close behind me. "Isabella, is that you?!" Charlie called from the lounge room

"yes!" I called back. I heard his recliner close shut and then he walked into the entry way, he looked very angry until he noticed Sue.

"well, hello Sue. What brings you here?" he asked with kindness

"hey Charlie, Bella has something she needs to tell you"

He looked questionly at me "what is it?"

"umm I, I umm.." I mumbled

"well get on with it" Charlie interrupted

I looked at my feet "I got drunk last night" it fell silent for a few seconds and I looked up, I thought he was going to turn purple. This is bad, really bad! He's extremely angry, lucky Sue is here.

He let out a breath and the colour returned to his face "Isabella, I'm very disappointed in you, I will have to lock you up in jail for 24 hours for under aged drinking"

"do you really think that's necessary?" Sue asked "she is your daughter"

"I know, but she has to abide the law like everyone else"

"very well"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long anyways hope you like it**

**luv Jecinta xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I stood in the jail cell watching the door slide across the floor to a halt, then the police officer locked it. I turned around slowly, there were two other ladies, if you could call them that, in the cell with me. One was a skinny black woman, wearing a black mini skirt with black high heels and a white singlet, she had a tone of make-up on and three bracelets on her right arm, one of her ears was pierced all the way to the top and the other just had one earring, she was also wearing a few black and white necklaces. Her hair was done up in a lose bun. The other woman was a bleach blonde, fake tanned tart. She was wearing mini shorts that barely covered her butt and a white singlet, like the other lady. She had white heels on and a lot of make-up, more then the other lady, she didn't have any jewellery on but she was chewing gum.

"you wanna piece" she asked in a light, bimbo tone, that sounded absolutely stupid, but I guess that's the goal.

"umm no thanks, I'm fine" I answered a little nervous. This was the first time I had ever been in a jail cell, and I was always scared of the people that were in them.

"ok" the bimbo replied again and continued chewing

"so what you in for?" the black lady asked

"umm, under aged drinking"

"how old are ya?" she asked again

"uhh 16"

She laughed "I was under aged drinking at 13" I went and sat on the bench and looked at the wall "so what you get, one night?" she asked again

"yeah" I answered briefly

"same here. I'm Melissa and this is tiffany" she pointed to the tart

"nice to meet you, I'm Bella"

"OMG you could so totally like use that as your hooker name, like me" Tiffany said

"yeah, you could. It's a shame I have to change mine" I just nodded my head "yeah I tell the guys that my name is Scarlette" Melissa continued "but you can call me Mel"

"ok… Mel" I half smiled while looking at my hands.

A few hours past and I was sitting in the right back corner listening to Mel and Tiffany talking about the guys they 'serve'. I looked up when I heard someone enter the police station. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Alice, Emmet and Edward talking to the police officer, I saw Edward hand over a check. The police officer stood up and walked over to the cell and opened it "Bella swan, your free to go" I looked at her bewildered.

"Come on Bella, let's get you out of here" Alice said. I slowly got up and headed towards them, when I was out of the cell Alice hugged me "are you alright?" she asked

"umm yeah. How'd you know I was here?" I asked looking at all of them.

Edward spoke "Carlisle heard from Sue Clearwater and he agreed to let us bail you out"

"oh, thankyou guys" I smiled

"anytime Bella, know let's get you to our place, and oh don't worry about Charlie no one's going to tell him" Alice said

I smiled "thank you sooooo much" I hugged them all.

I was down stairs watching T.V. with Alice and Edward. Alice's phone rung "hello…. Oh hello pumpkin… sure" she spoke into the phone "it's Jasper, I'll be up in my room if you need me" and with that she hoped up and skipped to her room.

"they're really head over heals for each other aren't they" Edward said

"yeah, it's kinda cute"

"well my baby sister going out with my best friend isn't really cute for me" I laughed "so… why did you leave so abruptly this morning?" Edward asked curiously

"I had… things to do" I looked at the T.V.

"what things?" he pushed

"just chores and homework"

"oh, ok" it fell silent for a few minutes until Edward spoke again "so last night was really something wasn't it"

"yeah, I guess. Do you remember much?" I asked wondering if he remembered the kiss.

"not much but there is one thing that I remember clearly"

"and what's that?" oh my god, did he remember the kiss?!

"kissing you" he smiled at me then leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

**hey guys, sorry that it's so short but the next one will be longer i promise :)**

**did you guys like it? I hope so, please review**

**luv Jecinta**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, i was busy with school. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

"oi you two, get a room!" Edward and I were rudely interrupted with our kissing by Emmet screaming at us.

"oh my god, Yay! You guys finally got together!" Alice shrieked

"what do you mean by finally?" I asked, Alice was a strange child.

"well, we all knew you guys would, it was only a matter of time" Rose said while playing with her nails, she made it sound so obvious that Edward and I would get together.

"really?" I asked astonished at her statement.

"yeah! I knew you guys would make such a cute couple" Alice smiled

I got dropped off outside the police station the next morning and waited for Charlie to pick me up.

I wasn't there for very long when his car came to a stop right in front of me and startled me out of my memory of Edward and I kissing last night, it was like a fairytale coming true.

"get in the car" Charlie demanded. I scurried in, not wanting to anger him more. He was bad enough as it was. "well did u enjoy your evening in jail?" he asked with an evil smile, not one most fathers give to their daughters.

"it was… alright"

"alright!" Charlie yelled, scaring me "what do you mean by alright? It should have been terrible!" he yelled again

"it, it was" I said looking down.

"well don't worry, tonight's going to be much worse" he said with an evil laugh

"Do her real good, make sure you get your moneys worth" Charlie said to one of his 'friends' while he was dragging me upstairs.

It didn't feel really good what he was doing to me. It hurt… a lot. I always tried to make sure I didn't cry and zone out whilst this was happening but this time I couldn't and I let me guard down and started balling.

"shut up you stupid girl, I paid to fuck you not hear you cry. The only thing I want you doing is lying here and being a good girl" the man said with a smile, while on top of me. I stopped crying and eventually zoned out. When this man stopped another came in and then after that man, another came in.

After three men had been and gotten their 'money's worth', Charlie came in.

"well very nice" he said while flicking the money back and forth in his hands. "I heard you were very good and the last man even paid me extra" he smiled "if you keep this up, I'll even let you have five men on weekends, you whore" and with that Charlie walked out and I started crying. Crying in pain, crying in heartache but especially crying at the fact that my own father just called me a whore, he had never called me that before.

The next morning I got up and headed to the shower, to get ready for school. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw all the bruises covering my entire body, it would be hard to cover all of them up. So I decided to wear my black skinny's, a black long-sleeved shirt, black hoodie and my black converse. I put make-up on my face to cover up the bruises as best as I could.

I arrived at school and a tone of people looked at me like I was fucked up or something, but I didn't really care.

"hey, who died?" Rose asked concerned and serious

"no one" I said in a flat tone

"woah, Bella are you ok?" Alice asked

"fine" I said in a pissed off tone and stormed off. I walked to the back oval, behind the school and sat there until the bell went for class.

* * *

**Hey, hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

**please review and give me some ideas**

**luv Jecinta**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I stayed hidden most of the day. I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. It was lunch time and I was sitting behind the school against the wall where people usually made-out, drank alcohol or had drugs.

"there you are" a familiar voice snapped me back to reality "I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you ok? Rose and Alice said that you weren't very happy this morning"

"I'm fine. What do you want?" I kept looking in front of me, not wanting to look up at Edward.

"To see you and make sure you're ok"

"well I'm fine and you've just seen me, so bye"

"you don't seem fine" he sat beside me "what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"nothing" I replied in a harsh tone

"don't lie to me. You may have been able to avoid Alice and Rose but you're not avoiding me"

"why do you care?"

"because I care about you Bella. Do you not remember Saturday?"

"I remember Saturday quite clearly, I don't have amnesia"

"well the way you're carrying on you may as well have" Edward had a harshness in is voice that I didn't know he was capable of. I must be getting on his nerves.

"Edward" I said nicely "please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment" I looked into his eyes and begged for him to just leave.

He sighed "fine. But I'm not dropping this" he kissed my cheek, got up and left.

The last look that Edward gave me made me sad. It was a mixture of hurt and sadness, I didn't like seeing that look on anyone, especially Edward.

At the end of the day I dropped my things off at home and decided to go to Jake's before Charlie got home.

I got to Jake's house and it looked deserted so I went around the back to the garage, where Jake spent most of his time fixing and building things. He was in there working on his latest project, a motor bike.

"where'd you get that?" I asked

"I found it in the junk yard. I saw it there and thought I could fix it up, plus I haven't had a project in so long"

"yeah, I was starting to get concerned about you, you haven't worked on anything for a while"

"yeah I know, no wonder I've been bored" Jake laughed and I joined in. "so I heard about you and the Cullen boy" Jake stated. He sounded different, almost disgust.

"yeah, you got a problem?"

Jake opened his mouth as if to say something about but instead he answered with a flat "no"

"Jake, what's wrong? We've only been going out for like two days, and I've barely talked to him" wow I really hadn't talked to him much since Saturday.

"if he hurts you Bella.." I cut Jake off

"Jake please, I don't need you to threaten to hurt or kill him ok. I am able to take care of myself."

"yeah I know, but I just don't know him and I don't know what he's like"

"well maybe you need to meet him" if I could get Jake and Edward to talk and become friends then everything will be better, and Jake won't be as worried about me.

"yeah maybe" Jake went back to concentrating on his bike, so I sat down on the bench closest to him.

We sat there for about two hours talking and listening to music. Jake continued working on the bike while I watched him. Then Billy wheeled in in his wheelchair. "Are you staying for dinner Bella?" Jake's house was like my second home and Billy was like father. Well what I imagined a real father to be like.

"yeah sure, if you'll have me" I smiled

"you know you're always welcome Bella. I'll call your father and ask him if he wants to come over as well"

"yeah sure" I said in a smaller voice, but no one seemed to notice. Billy went back to the house to call Charlie and left Jake and I alone again. "wow it's 5:30 already" I said looking at the clock on the far wall above all the tools hanging up.

Jake turned around and looked at it too "woah, yeah I guess it is. I'm gonna pack up and get cleaned up now"

"cool, can I do anything?"

"nahh I'm fine". I sat on the bench and watched Jake as he cleaned up the tools he used and put them back where he found them. "come on, let's go inside" Jake said when he was done. He held out a hand that I grabbed onto to help lift me up from the seat.

We made our way inside and found Billy and Charlie sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer and cooking the dinner. "I'm gonna have a quick shower" Jake said before heading down the hall to the bathroom. I looked back to Billy and Charlie and smiled when I made eye contact with Billy.

"sit down Bells, we won't bite" Billy joked. I smiled weakly and sat down next to Billy and across from Charlie. This was the first time I had seen him since that night. I was avoiding him as much as possible and he was acting like nothing happened. It made me sick.

I sat there in silence until Jake came out of the shower then I joined him on the couch. We watched T.V. until dinner was ready.

* * *

**Heyy guys please REWIEW!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and tell me your ideas**

**Luv Jecinta xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy, I'm so sorry it took me soooooooo long to update but I got tied up with school and friends and yeah. I promise the next one will be up within the week :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14:**

We were sitting at the dinner table and it was an awkward silence. All you heard was the clinking of the cutlery on the plates.

We had all finished and sat there in silence. "so" Jake broke the silence.

"We better be off Bella" Said Charlie

"mm" was my reply. I really didn't want to leave the safety and protection of Jake. I knew that if I told him what Charlie had done to me he'd probably kill him and I didn't want me best friend in jail because he killed my sick, fucked up, disgusting, rapist father.

When we got home I walked straight up to my room and got ready for bed, avoiding Charlie all together.

I was about to hop in my bed when Charlie slowly opened the door. "Hey Bella" he sounded… nice, loving even!

"umm hi" I must have had a confused expression on my face because Charlie laughed.

"Bella, you seem confused. I'm only in here to talk to you." Charlie was still smiling and he didn't have his sick, twisted smile he usually had on before he raped me. Something was seriously wrong.

"talk?" I questioned him "Talk about what?"

"You moving in with James"

"what?" I was so confused.

Charlie smiled like he knew the next part would bring me pain "He's one of the guys that was over here the other night. You remember don't you?"

Of course I fucking remember! I thought "umm yeah" I nodded.

"good. Well he's paying me a lot of money for you to live there, so you are moving in with him in two days." Charlie walked out of my room with a huge smile.

I can't believe my own father would sink this low! I wanted to punch him in the face but I knew that I couldn't because he'd hurt me more. I decided not to fight with him and just pack my things.

The next day I got out some of my clothes and placed them into a suitcase when my phone buzzed. It was Alice.

_Hey what you doing? Let's catch up __J_

I looked at it and sighed. I couldn't catch up with her because I had to pack so I decided to just tell her.

_Sorry Alice… I'm packing_

I knew she'd question that.

_Packing?_

_Yeah. I'm moving._

_WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?_

_Couple days. Bye I'll contact you later._

_BELLA!_

I didn't bother replying.

15 minutes had passed and I was nearly done packing my wardrobe. All of a sudden I heard an argent banging at the door. I rushed down stairs thinking someone needed help but when I opened the door I saw a very worried Alice. She hugged me instantly. "Alice what are you doing here?" What the hell was wrong with her, I thought someone was dieing by the way she was banging on the door.

"thank god" she said braking the embrace "I thought you were gone" she sighed in relief.

"I said I was leaving in a couple of days. So bye Ali, it's better if we don't have a big farewell." I went to close the door but Alice stuck her foot in-between the door and the door frame.

"What do you mean 'it's better if we don't have a big farewell'? I didn't know you were leaving until 20 minutes ago! Where are you going? Why are you going?" Alice looked so confused but I knew I couldn't tell her.

"Look Alice, I can't tell you anymore then that but you have to leave before Charlie gets home. He'll get mad if he knew I was talking to you instead of packing." I looked at her with scared eyes, hoping she would pick up the fact that he hurts me and it's him that's making me move.

I watched as her facial expression change from confusion to realisation. She put her hand over her mouth. "I had no idea! I thought it was you who wanted to move, but it's your father. Well I'll leave and let you pack now, text me with all the details when you can. Love ya." Alice walked back to her car and drove off. She didn't understand what I was trying to tell her. I was doomed!

I walked back upstairs and continued packing until the door boomed open with a loud bang. "BELLA?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it... Please Review!**

**Luv Jecinta**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"BELLA?" Edward yelled from downstairs.

I ran downstairs quickly, thinking something was terribly wrong. "what happened Edward?" I asked worried.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He was really confusing me now.

"You. Leaving."

I looked away from his beautiful, concerned face "yeah" I said in a small voice.

"Why?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Because my father wants me too"

"And you're just gonna let him send you away?" He was getting angry.

"I don't have a choice" I looked at him again.

"Why not? It's your life."

"I'm sorry Edward, but he's my father and he makes the decisions not me"

"Then make a decision. Come live with me. Esme and Carlisle will let you. Alice will…" I cut him off.

"Edward that sounds nice and I'd love to, but I just can't" I turned around and started to go back upstairs when Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me, I turned around. His eyes were begging me to stay and I knew his heart was braking. I was about to speak again when Charlie came through the door.

"what's going on here?" He asked in a stern voice. Kind of like how a father would ask when he found his daughter and her boyfriend alone in the house.

"Mr Swan" Edward addressed him "I was just talking to your daughter about you two leaving"

"We're not leaving, she is" Charlie corrected him.

"oh" Edward looked a little confused.

"Now that that's clear, you can be leaving now Edward." Charlie said.

"Mr Swan, I was wondering if I could speak to Bella for a bit please?" Edward asked like a true gentlemen.

"No you can't. Now leave!" Charlie was getting angry now and I could tell that he had been drinking.

Edward looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes. Then he looked at my arm where a bruise was visible from a few days ago. He looked back at Charlie and asked "Have you been drinking?"

"yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Charlie, I think you need to go and rest until your sober and then we can talk about suitable living situations for Bella."

Charlie laughed "The only place Bella is living is with James"

"Who's James?" Edward looked back at me.

"She didn't tell you?" Charlie said and Edward looked back at him "He's her lover"

"that's so not true" I blurted out. Charlie looked at me angrily and I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Who's James?" Edward asked again seriously.

I opened my mouth but then closed it again. I looked away.

"Goodbye Edward" Charlie said opening the front door. " I need to talk to Bella"

I looked up rapidly, I didn't want Edward to leave, I knew Charlie was going to hurt me if he did. "Don't go" I begged Edward.

Charlie was getting really angry now "Isabella Swan! This is my house and I say who's in and out of it!"

"Like how you're kicking your daughter out?" Edward looked at him. I was shocked that he would even say something like that.

"what did you say boy?"

"You heard me"

"Leave my house now! I'll be ringing your father about this."

"Go ahead but when I tell him what you do to Bella, you're the one who'll be getting thrown out"

I looked at him shocked. He knew! "What?" I was looking at Edward. "How?" He had me really confused.

"I put it all together. The way your always scared of Charlie, the bruises, and I'm guessing James is Charlie's friend" I nodded my head, shocked.

I looked up from Edwards face when Charlie went into the kitchen and slammed a draw. Edward turned around and went into the kitchen, I followed him.

When we entered the kitchen Charlie was standing in front of the oven with a knife in his hand. "You know to much now boy. I don't have another choice but to kill you."

"Charlie, this is a little too far don't you think. Murder will put you away longer then abuse."

"No one will find out"

"How so? There's a witness"

"She won't say anything, besides she's leaving in the morning"

All of a sudden I felt like a didn't have another choice and I ran to the phone. I was nearly there when Charlie sliced my arm with the knife, I fell to the ground in pain, holding my arm. Edward came up behind Charlie and pushed him into the wall. He tried to grab the knife off him but Charlie pushed Edward away from him. Edward grabbed Charlie's other hand and held it up to the wall and tried to get the knife. Charlie kneed Edward in the stomach and Edward lent over in pain. "Edward!" I screamed when Charlie went for him with the knife. Edward looked up and moved away just in time.

"You move fast boy. But not fast enough" Charlie smiled and sliced Edwards shoulder. Edward grabbed it with his other hand and moved out of reach from Charlie. He was standing in the entry way of the kitchen and could just run out the front door.

"Edward, run! Get out of here!" I screamed at him.

"Not without you" He said calmly, while looking at Charlie.

Charlie smiled his sick, cruel smile and walked over to me. He went to cut me but then Edward pushed him out of the way. Then Charlie pushed Edward against the wall, Charlie went to stab him but Edward grabbed his arm and held it away. Edward tripped Charlie and pushed him to the ground. Edward came over to me but then Charlie tripped him just centimetres away from me. Edward quickly got up, knowing he shouldn't waste any time. He had barely gotten up when Charlie pushed him to the other side of the kitchen. Edward steadied himself and headed back over to me but then Charlie grabbed his arm, turned Edward to face him, looked him dead in the eyes and said "Bye boy". He stuck the knife in Edward's chest and watched as his mouth opened and his eyes became unfocused. Charlie turned the knife 90 degrees and watched Edward become lifeless and fall to the ground. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was dieing. I crawled over to Edwards lifeless corpse on the floor, ignoring my aching arm. I felt tears fall down my face and put my hands on Edwards wound, they quickly got covered with blood, but I didn't care.

"Now it's your turn" Charlie said bringing me back to reality. I looked up at him with tears running down my face. I saw him re-grip the knife and plunge it into my heart. I looked at him until the blackness took over and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

The last thing I ever saw was Charlie's sick, twisted, happy smile.

* * *

**Hey guys, as you can probably tell, this is the last chapter. I might be doing a sequal on Jacob's POV but I'm still unsure.**

**I hope you enjoyed my story as mush as I did writing it. Please review and tell me if I should do Jacob's POV.**

**Luv Jecinta**


End file.
